Komorebi
by MiserableFairy13
Summary: Summary: The sun never shines in Cross Park. There aren't trees, and nothing has ever grown. Yet the girl who lives there, Sayori Wakaba, always sees a girl and two boys watching her. One day, she decides to investigate, and finds that nobody who fits their descriptions live in the city. Soon, she'll find exceptional people are always there, and villains all lack one thing: trust.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Starting a new Vampire Knight story, Komorebi. No OC characters, and everybody will hopefully be in character. Please leave a review to help me with my writing, and otherwise, keep on reading!

Komorebi

Summary: The sun has never shone in Cross Park. There are no trees, and nothing has ever grown. Yet the girl who lives there, Sayori Wakaba, always sees a girl and two boys watching her. One day, she decides to investigate, and finds that nobody who fits their descriptions live in the city. Soon, however, she finds that amazing things can happen in your own house, and all heroes have one thing in common: Trust.

Cross Park was, again, desolate and barren. Sayori Wakaba sighed. Sitting on the hard, cold stone bench seemed to only further depress her. Wrapped in a warm white scarf and teal jacket with mittens, she still shivered. The poor shrubs she had planted in the spring seemed to be far colder, though she had wrapped them in black-colored clothes. The clouds that hovered over her park as if rooted there never moved. Sunshine wouldn't touch the park at all. Of course, she hadn't seen anybody for the past few years, not since she took residence in the only place with electricity: the mermaid fountain. Inside of it was actually an underground dwelling. In return, she "took care" of the park.

Well, she has seen 3 people. Two male, and one female. She assumed that they were siblings. Or something. They never came close enough for her to really observe their features. They seemed like they were...watching her.

But now was not the time to daydream. She hoped, and waited, but nobody came over to the park. The iron gates, with the silver crosses, stayed shut. The reason that the gates were still operational was because she had been the one oiling and fixing them. The bronze statues, one of somebody named Mr. Kaien Cross and the other of somebody named Mr. Kaname Kuran were always polished. Bird poop was cleaned off of them, as well.

The way she got her food? It was left outside of her dwelling every month. The run-of-the-mill stuff, sliced bread, peanut butter, fruits and vegetables, hot dogs, and on Thanksgiving and special events, turkeys or hams.

Mostly, what she did with all of it was feed the birds. That, after all, was the only wildlife who dared to live in the park. She had known a few ever since she was 5. The gray-blue one was Jeff, the black one was Brian, and the white one was Mr. Tickles.

She had come up with those splendid, splendid names in a fit of giggles on her 7th birthday. In truth, it was to console herself to the fact she wouldn't be visited on her birthday.

The mayor's teenage daughter Rima used to come, but not anymore. In a letter to her, Mr. Toya had explained very kindly that Rima was growing up, and she had many things to do on the weekends.

The sun was setting. Her work ended now. She could go back inside. Something about her itched to stay outside, though.

Her common sense resisted, knowing that she would catch pneumonia if she stayed. Wrapping her scarf tighter, she found her way to the fountain, the water frozen, and pushed the mermaid's right eyeball. An area slid upon. She descended, climbing into the statue, and pushed the close button that was on the inside of the fountain.

Once inside, she started to defrost, and crossed to the bathroom. Her old-fashioned bathtub was a donation from a charity. Which one, she wasn't quite sure. The real thing she was grateful for was running water, electricity, food, and shelter. Occasionally, she would get new clothes, but they were miscellaneous and didn't really go together. Her current ensemble, a teal jacket, white scarf, black jeans, pink snow boots, and a snow hat were all donations. When she was younger, she would only wear frilly dresses and matching hair accessories. Thankfully, the mothers in the city also dressed their little girls like that, and so she had a never-ending supply of pink, ruffles, lace, bows, beads, sequins, lace, and cute decals.

As she got older, she realized that now she was entirely living on a city's pity. Then, she didn't ask for specifics anymore. She was fine the way she was.

Not like anybody ever looked at her, so there wasn't a real need to look pretty.

Having finished her bath, she climbed out and dried herself, redressing. She left the bathroom and went to the kitchen, rummaging in the refrigerator. By mistake, she pushed it out of the wall.

She froze. There, under the engine, was her old diary. Picking it up and dusting it off, she flipped to the first page, knowing that today would be another night crying herself to sleep.

Her parents had abandoned her a few years ago. A child was burdensome. They couldn't bring her to parties or bars, and they couldn't leave her alone. They also didn't want to spend the money for the babysitter, though. So they just left her here one day, figuring she'd die easily.

Instead, as luck would have it, it was the day of inspection. Mr. Toya had been walking in the park, and spotted a small box, with the words written on the side: Born to Hitomi and Tomoya Wakaba. If she dies, then just throw her away.

It was nice to know how much they had cared about her. Mr. Toya had brought her news last year of their deaths at different parties, but she had never been attached to them. No tears were shed.

Leaving the hard-covered purple book on the counter, she decided to go to sleep. There was no real need to stay up.

As she lay in the bed, her lamp on, it occurred to her how lonely she had been for all the time she had been alive, really.

The moon shone on a sleeping girl. 3 shadows in the night also saw its reflection.

"Do you think she's sleeping?" asked the girl. "Rima did say that she was very lonely and slept rather early."

One of the males snorted. "Probably. Don't talk like that about her, anyway. We don't know her at all. Must've been a pretty harsh life, living for all this time like that. Nobody ever comes to this park, anyways. I like it here."

The other male smirked. "Of course you like it here. It's barren and cold, just like your heart." The first male scowled. "_I _like it here because of that statue. Rather flattering angle, wouldn't you agree? It was very kind of Shiki and Rima to order it like that."

The girl caught both of their sleeves. "Come on, you guys! Sayori-chan has probably already seen us. I bet she's just waiting for us to come and greet her!"

The first male was the last to speak. "I don't believe so. She's far from normal, but at least she can be what we aren't. Besides, we're just doing Rima a favor. I don't see why we have to introduce ourselves and talk to her, you-"

The other male silenced him with a glare.

He would rather have it that nobody speak of his dear sister and lover like that.

Unaware of all going on outside, Sayori tossed in her bed.

Yes, she decided subconsciously, today really was one of those days.

A/N: Yes, main character is Sayori! No relationships yet, though...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Starting a new Vampire Knight story, Komorebi. No OC characters, and everybody will hopefully be in character. Please leave a review to help me with my writing, and otherwise, keep on reading!

A summer had gone and passed. In the office of the mayor, Mr. Toya sighed, resting his weary head in his hands. Today had been particularly hard for him. Since Rima was apparently now wanting to be an "original high schooler", she practically insisted that they drive all throughout their province just to look for _the _best dress that was in existence. Actually, his little girl was getting more and more petulant every day. Maybe it was those delinquent kids that she associated with. He knew that Zero Kiryu's parents were dead, and he most likely dyed his hair. Yuki and Kaname Kuran, he knew their parents, but they were planning to get married...incestous relationships did not fly past him.

Takuma Ichijou was an interesting boy himself, but his grandfather was on the city council and far too pushy. Shiki Senri worked as a model; that was not a career that he approved of. Ruka Souen was hopelessly in love with that boy, Kaname, and as previously mentioned, he did not approve of him.

Oh, why, why, why could Rima not have any nice and normal friends? The males she was acquainted with were not approved of at all. By anyone. And her female friends? Yuki Kuran was dating her brother. Ruka Souen's mother was an erroneous busybody.

The only female friend she had ever had was that little girl who lived in Cross Park, Sayori Wakaba.

He had known her parents, Touya Wakaba and Hitomi Nakashima. Both had been especially good friends of his in college. Touya had played tennis with him, and Hitomi had been in all his classes since middle school. So when they died unexpectedly, of course he was surprised.

It had seemed like just yesterday the four of them had been walking together on the path of Harmony Rose Academy. Of course, it wasn't just yesterday. But those were some of the best times in his entire life.

College was really an uplifting time for him. It was when he learned that Father's money could not buy him friends. So he made some of his own.

Great. Now he was nostalgic. What was wrong with him today?

He cleared his throat, and pressed the intercom. His voice blared out throughout the whole compound.

"Kaien Cross, please come to my office. Kaien Cross, please come to my office. Kaien Cross..."

His phone dinged. He unlocked it: code 77985. It was from Cross.

Kaien Cross: I'm coming. Stop the message, please.

In a minute, the two men were together in the office.

"So," said Kaien crisply. "I heard that you'd like me to develop Cross Park."

Mr. Toya shifted uncomfortably. "Cross, I just want you to know that I picked you because you have a reputation for being a good man. Well, Sayori Wakaba is getting older, and the city has had a sudden windfall of money from all the tourism. Um, I want you to use the money to turn Cross Park into a school. Call it whatever you'd like."

Kaien blinked.

Mr. Toya also blinked.

Soon they were blinking at each other.

Both stared at the other man like he was a goldfish flopping out of his fishbowl.

"You want me to develop that park into a school," deadpanned Kaien.

Mr. Toya found himself looking at his shoes. "Correct."

Suddenly, Kaien burst out of his chair, and hugged Mr. Toya.

"Of course I will! We can have eclairs in the cafeteria, trimmed hedges, a swan fountain..."

"KAIEN!" he yelled. "We do not have that much money."

"Yes, I know, but how about something else? Iron-post lanterns, shrubbery, a forest..."

A/N: Yes, main character is Sayori! No relationships yet, though...


End file.
